Antithesis
by Vimuku
Summary: SSBB: Ike and Marth are considered to be total opposites, clearly seen when they first meet each other... But they soon see that opposites can attract... MarthxIke
1. Arrival

Chapter 1

**Wheee, I've got another Brawl story up… Ehe, if this keeps going on, Brawl will take over my profile… Hehe, don't worry, guys, I don't plan on neglecting my other Naruto stories!!**

**Honou: You say that, but the truth is you've already neglected them…**

**Me: Mou They didn't have to know that… Besides summer homework is killing me…**

**Honou: That's a pathetic excuse…**

**Me: But its AP Lit!!**

**Honou: Uhuh, give it to someone who cares…**

**Me: Meanie!! Well, the chapters a tad bit short, but very action-packed!! …Not really, the beginning's really boring, even I think so and I wrote it… But I like it later when Ike and Marth meet… Hohoho…**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Marth sighed as he watched the veteran Brawlers mingle with each other, whispering about the newcomers to Smash Manor, eyes on the stage in front. As a prince, he was forced to attend these mundane events, but in all honesty, such trivial, petty peasant gossip gatherings bored him. He would much rather spend his free time reading a good book or sparring with a suitable partner.

Speaking of partners… He glanced around the large party room, eyes scanning for Zelda, a frequent sparring partner. As Zelda, she was rather delicate and feminine, normal like any other princess, but as Sheik she definitely was a force to be reckoned with. He spotted her across the room, quietly talking with Peach over a glass of champagne. Peach, too, was a delicate princess, but unlike Zelda she preferred to stay out of the battleground.

Marth made his way towards them, "Ladies. Pardon my intrusion."

Peach smiled, "Your presence is never an intrusion, dear prince."

Zelda nodded her head in greeting, "Marth, good to see you. Curious about the newcomers?"

Marth shrugged, "Well, actually Mario told me one of them was also a Fire Emblem prince, so I decided to take a look."

Peach frowned, "Prince? I thought he was a merc-"

Zelda suddenly cut in with a slight dreamy look on her face, all elegance lost, "That other Fire Emblem prince was pretty cute too… It's such a shame that he left… What was his name? Kay? Lloyd? Boyd?"

"Roy." Marth's heart clenched as he said the name, "It was Prince Roy." Roy came around the same time as Marth did, and since both were Fire Emblem princes, they became fast friends. But they didn't stay friends for long…

Peach gently swatted Zelda's shoulder, "Come on, dear, you have Link, and you should remain faithful to him."

Zelda waved her hand, "I am, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't fantasize about other guys."

The lights began to dim as the stage lights brightened, and Jigglypuff waddled to the stage in front to announce the newcomers. "Welcome, everyone," Jigglypuff greeted in her melodic voice, "I'm sure you're all excited to see who our new comrades are, and I don't intend to make you wait any longer. Now, we shall begin!! The first of our additions is Wolf O'Donnell from the Star Fox universe!!"

Wolf somersaulted in and howled at the ceiling as the audience applauded his entrance. He glanced around the spectators and spotted Fox among the crowd. He performed a series of kicks, "What's the matter, scared?"

Fox stood from his chair and beckoned him, "Come on!!"

The viewers laughed at their exchange, and Wolf stepped down the stage to join the other Star Fox members.

Peach rolled her eyes, "Oh, just what we needed. Another animal…"

Zelda and Marth laughed at her remark as Zelda replied, "Seriously. If we get another animal, we might as well make this place into a zoo."

Jigglypuff danced around, "Our next addition is Wario of the Super Mario universe!!"

Wario zoomed into the stage on his motorbike, laughing all the way. He leapt off, sending the bike crashing into the wall as he posed. "Wahahaha!!" He cackled as he released a huge burst of gas that effused throughout the room sending many of the people into groans and moans of distress.

Peach pinched her nose, "Revolting. Now he definitely belongs in a zoo…"

Marth cupped his face, "Honestly, where do they find these guys?"

Zelda gagged, "Guys, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Jigglypuff covered her mouth with her stubby arms, "Well, that was one entrance my nose will never forget… Next is Toon Link!! And I think we all know where he comes from!!"

Toon Link exploded onto the stage with a bomb, waving his baton to a tuneless symphony. He then pulled out his sword and waved it around wildly, "Waahhh!!" He then slumped down as he grew tired.

The audience chuckled at the child's antics as a voice behind Zelda murmured, "He's my spitting image."

Zelda glanced back to find Link standing behind her, "Yeah, except he's more… toony."

Toon Link skipped off the stage to join Zelda and Link, "Heyo!!"

Zelda patted Toon Link's head, "How was the trip here?"

Toon Link shrugged, "It was okay. There was this one guy who was soooo cool though!! He had like this huuuge sword that I couldn't even pick up, and he could swing it around with one hand!! And like-"

Link gently cupped his younger version with his hand, "That's great. But I think you're a bit too loud…"

Jigglypuff cleared her throat, "So the next character is Sonic the Hedgehog!!"

Sonic zoomed in, too fast for anyone to even see. He grinned as he waved his finger in a 'No, no' fashion, "Come on, step it up!!"

Jigglypuff clapped in awe, "Quite a speed demon."

Sonic breakdanced, "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!!" He flipped off the stage to join the audience.

Peach rolled her eyes, "Is this a haven for rodents or something? I really don't understand it… There was that first electric mouse… Pikachu? And then they brought in another electric mouse, which was, if possible, even more annoying than the first!! Honestly…"

Zelda nodded in agreement, "Pichu definitely could get under everyone's skin. I'm so glad he's gone…"

"And, next is Snake of Metal Gear!!"

There was no flashy entrance like the others, but there was a box on stage that they were sure wasn't there before. Snake emerged from the box, "Kept you waiting, huh? It's show time."

The audience applauded his appearance as Peach giggled, "He's kinda hunky…"

Zelda shrugged, "Seems kinda gung-ho to me…"

Marth placed his fingers on his temples, "Definitely not my type."

Jigglypuff announced the next, "And now we have Pokemon Trainer, also known as Red!!"

Red walked onto the stage and tossed out his Pokeballs, "Go!!" His three Pokemon, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle exploded out of their respective balls and crowed excitedly.

Peach sighed, "Pokemon are taking over the world…"

Marth snorted, "You can say that again."

"But he's kinda cute," Zelda remarked.

Peach snorted, "Sure, if you like nerdy gamers."

"We also have another Pokemon joining us, the Aura Pokemon, Lucario!!"

Lucario teleported onto the stage, glowing with a blue aura, "Behold the power of aura!!"

Peach sighed again, "See what I mean…"

Zelda shrugged, "Well, Pokemon are popular and fun, too…"

Peach twiddled with her fingers, "But not dreamy at all…"

"We have two characters joining us from the Kirby universe… Now introducing… King Dedede and Meta Knight!!"

Dedede was carried in on a throne held by several tiny Waddledees and Meta Knight whirled onto the stage with a spin of his cape. Dedede waved cheerily at the audience as Meta Knight spread his wings, growling, "Come!"

"A fat penguin and another puffball," Peach said, bored, "Just fantastic. Another addition to the zoo."

"Well, Kirby's happy," Zelda pointed out. It was true; the pink creampuff was waving joyfully at his comrades.

"Our next character is Pit from the Kid Icarus universe!!" Jigglypuff introduced.

Pit fluttered down to the stage, bathed in angelic light. He landed softly and twirled his bow-sword in his hands, "The fight is on!!"

Peach clasped her hands together, "Cute!!"

"Definitely cute," Zelda agreed, "But way too young."

Peach drooped, "Yeah, you're right…"

"Really, there are no hunks coming in this time…" Zelda complained.

Peach clapped her hands together, "Well, I did hear that the Fire Emblem guy was a really hottie…"

Marth raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Peach nodded, "Even cuter than that Roy guy from last time."

Zelda's eyes became dreamy, "Roy was pretty cute…"

Marth grunted, "That'll just make him all the more arrogant."

Zelda smiled, still lost in her fantasies, "But if he's a prince then he should have really nice manners… I can imagine him now… Courting us, treating us to dinner, having all of these sophisticated conversations… I can totally see him, all so urbane and classy… Oooh, I can't wait…"

"Well, that's the thing, he isn't a-" Peach tried to say, but was interrupted by Jigglypuff. During their discussion of the Fire Emblem character, Olimar, Lucas, and Diddy Kong had been introduced.

"And now, last but definitely not least, I welcome, Ike of the Fire Emblem universe!!"

Ike appeared onto the stage in a glimmer of Warp Powder, his face proud and stern. The first thing Marth noticed, though, was his shock of blue hair, far more vibrant and wilder than his own, held up with only a ragged strip of cloth. He had a strange, sudden urge to run his fingers through it, to see how it felt underneath his touch.

"Oh, my…" Zelda managed.

"He is a real hunk," Peach gushed, "I would sooo challenge him to a Brawl just to hear his voice."

Marth's eyes trailed down Ike's face to his body, well-built and fit, but not overly so… Masculine and strong… But then he noticed Ike's clothes, scrutinizing everything from his tattered cape to his metal gauntlets to his leather boots… They looked something that definitely did not belong to someone of royalty… In fact, if Marth could label him as anything it would be…

"I thought you said he was a prince?"

Zelda glanced at Ike's clothing and frowned, "Well…"

"I've been trying to tell you guys," Peach replied, slightly exasperated, "He's not a prince, he's a merc. A Crimean mercenary."

Zelda clasped her hands together, "Doesn't matter to me. He's still hot."

Marth's lips curled in disgust; out of all the positions a person could be in the Fire Emblem kingdom, Marth had always figured mercenaries as the worst. He always thought of them as arrogantly stupid and brash, not to mention filthy, crude, and disgusting. Not to mention the fact that their jobs circled around MONEY and anything profitable… He absolutely LOATHED mercenaries…

"He's a little peasant. Hardly worth our time, Zelda. I can't believe they brought someone like him here. Look at his face, he's looks so arrogant, thinking that he's on top of the world just because he made it to Smash Manor." Marth shuddered at the thought of the man's hygiene; for sure he would smell like swine, a cocky one at that… How revolting…

Peach and Zelda exchanged glances. "We could say the same about a certain, blue-haired prince…" Peach said, almost blatantly.

Marth snorted haughtily, "I'm nothing like him. As a prince, my arrogance has a certain charm to it."

Peach glanced at Zelda who shrugged as if to say, 'No-point-in-trying…' She sighed, "Well then, I suppose this whole party has been a waste. I'm going back to my room… See ya."

Zelda also wandered away, "I need to find Link. He disappeared somewhere… I'll se you guys around…"

Marth finished his glass of champagne and left it at the table. The R.O.B.s, who were in charge of managing the place, would take care of it later.

"You must be the other prince," A deep, throaty voice murmured, words flowing like velvet.

Marth whirled around, shocked to find the blue-haired merc, Ike, standing behind him. "Ah, yes, I am Marth, prince of Altea. You are?"

"Ike." Was his single-word answer.

"A pleasure." Marth held out his hand for Ike to kiss. He rolled his eyes inwardly, but he knew that it was best to show manners, especially in public.

Ike eyed his hand strangely, "Do you greet people in a different custom?"

Marth was affronted, "I can't believe… Why… You really don't know how to treat a noble?"

Ike cocked his head, voice almost dry, "Are you nobles special in any way?"

Marth crossed his arms. He was really starting to not like this guy, "I am a prince. As a prince you should treat me with the proper respect."

Ike swept his cloak back and bent at the hips into a respectful bow, his tone suddenly changing from crude to sophisticated, "Ah, I see. Excuse my ignorance." He took Marth's hand and gently brushed his lips against it, "I didn't mean to displease you, princess."

Marth spluttered, "Princess? I just told you, I am Prince Marth, not a princess. _Prince_." He couldn't stretch the emphasis on 'prince' enough.

Ike just smiled, arrogant and cocky in manner, "Excuse the slip of my tongue, Prince. You are rather feminine in figure… It's easy to get confused." He leaned in and gently brushed his fingers against Marth's cheek, "Your skin looks as soft as a woman's as well."

Marth stared at the Crimean mercenary, open-mouth, his skin crawling at his touch. He couldn't believe the audacity of this man; first this vulgar ruffian insults him deliberately and now he dared to touch him? He would not stand for this; he had never been so embarrassed in his life!!

He tried to come up with a snappy retort, but none came to his mind. And it really didn't help that Ike smelled rather nice… Not of sweaty, filthy pigs like Marth expected… Ike smelled of something sweetly fragrant, but masculine at the same time.

Ike just grinned wolfishly, well aware of the prince's anger and reveling in it, "Farewell… Have a nice sleep, princess." He walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

Marth could feel every single eye staring at him, his cheeks flushed and burning with embarrassment. He quickly stormed out of the room, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone and keeping his murderous thoughts to himself… _Ooh, I'm gonna kill that little ingrate… He's not gonna get away with insulting me so easily… Just wait, Ike… Just you wait…_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ike wandered around the gardens of the Manor, just enjoying the cool night air as it rolled along his skin… Speaking of other things that rolled along his skin… The ego coming from that Fire Emblem prince… He thought back the blue-haired prince (Marth, was that his name?) he had just insulted. He couldn't help it; guys like that arrogant prince really ticked him off… The way they stepped on others just because they were of 'noble blood.'

Back in Crimea, Ike had initially learned to be humble, to accept others as you would want to be accepted. The other mercenaries had been easily to get along with, mainly because they practiced the same kind of humility Ike did…

Well, that lesson grew complicated when he met his first member of nobility in his travels around Tellius. The first impression Ike got of that annoying prince was to punch the bastard as hard as he could. That was how he dealt with haughty nobles, with a bit of force and perhaps a bit of sharp sarcasm to shut them up…

Ike snorted as he thought upon the condescension of the nobility; the only thing bigger than their ego was their pride. Surely that guy, the little princess, would come back to wreak his revenge, but for now… Ike stared up at the stars; he would just enjoy the nice, night sky…

**Well, it certainly seems that these two guys will not get along very well… or will they? Hahaha, yes, this will be an eventual IkexMarth, but for now I'm going to have fun with their relationship currently… HAHAHAHA!! This is gonna be sooo much fun…**

**Honou: And there she goes again… I can already see this story becoming neglected…**

**Me: Mou Anyway, readers, please review… I always love reading your comments!!**


	2. Twilight

Chapter 2

**WELL, it seems people like this so far, so I will continue!! Not that it's a bad thing, I'm have as much fun as you guys are… Especially with this chapter… Hehe…**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm sure all of you are wondering where all of the yummy IkxMarthness is… Well, I figure I should get some conflict in first to get som plot development, and then I heard (well, I heard a long while back…) that Twilight was coming out in a movie… Of course, I HAD to make it known in my own little way (you'll see how soon enough) and have fun with it… Muahahahaha… Of course, I'll be poking fun at some of the characters and the plot as well because I KNOW that Twilight is really flawed… Heehee, I'll point out a couple mistakes I saw too…**

**OMG!! I saw the tier list for SSBB today, and RAWR, Ike is only in the middle tier… That's disappointing but not surprising… After all, usually the faster ones end up in higher tiers, and the slower ones are considered crappy… Meh… Whatever…**

**Anyway, read and review!!**

**Chapter 2: Twilight**

Marth waited patiently behind the bushes as he watched Ike from afar. The mercenary was talking with Pit and Lucas about last night's ceremony and the Manor. Completely noobish behavior.

But Ike certainly hadn't acted very noobish the other night. Marth flushed angrily as he remembered last evening's events. Well, he wouldn't let himself be so easily ridiculed this time. He straightened up, brushed the dirt from his clothes, and strutted toward the three newcomers.

Lucas was the first to notice Marth, "Ah, Marth. Nice to meet you."

Marth sniffed; Lucas was a dumpy, little kid, who looked remarkably like Ness except, if possible, stupider.

"Wow, it's Marth-sama!!" Pit gushed, "His strength is, like, legendary!! He's the reason I came to Smash Manor!!" He brought out a notepad and pen from his tunic (where he had room for that, I have no idea), "Can I have your autograph?"

Marth blinked, took the notepad, and hastily scrawled his signature, "Here ya go."

Pit took the notepad with shining eyes, "I'm so awed, graced by the presence of my idol."

Marth took a quick glance at Ike, who was smiling as if laughing at Marth. Marth tried his best to remain cool despite that, and smiled at Pit, "So how's the transition going?"

"Oh, it's going great, Marth-sama," Pit said enthusiastically, "I decided to join a play to get to know people better."

"What play?" Marth asked curiously.

"It's a reenactment of Twilight, the romance by Stephanie Meyer," Pit answered, "Have you read it?"

Marth eyes widened; he loved that book. It was one of the most touching series he had even read. "Really? Could I possible… join too?"

Pit's eyes glittered with happiness, "Of course, Marth-sama, I'm sure our group would be honored to have you."

Marth smiled sweetly, "Thank you." He glanced at Ike, "Would you like to join too, Ike? Or do you get stage fright?"

Ike just grinned, "I don't get scared."

"Then you should join. You'd make a good…" Marth scanned up and down Ike's profile, "Emmett or Carlisle or something."

Ike shrugged, "Sure. Why not."

Marth smiled inwardly; not exactly how he planned things, but not too bad. Ike was going to regret ever messing with him…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

On the day of rehearsal, Marth came early to the auditorium, eager to perform for the role of Edward. He had practiced all night, and he was sure he would get the part. After all, no one else was nearly as strong or confident for the role.

The director of the play, Captain Falcon (which had come as a huge surprise to Marth), was standing on the stage, beaming at the Smashers entering and taking their seats.

As soon as everyone quieted down, Falcon boomed out in his loud voice, "Welcome everyone, to the first day of our reenactment of Twilight. Now, before we begin, I must tell you a few things. There will be times where males will play the role of a female, reason being that we never have enough ladies at hand. Also, once the decisions have been made, I will not reverse them, unless I think that you are not suited for the role. Any questions? Concerns? Very good then, let's begin!!"

As he finished, the door banged open, and Ike sauntered in as if he owned the world. Falcon frowned, "I'd also like it if you were all punctual."

Ike just shrugged, "My bad. I got lost."

Marth smiled secretly to himself; already Ike was looking like a fool; there was no way Falcon would allow someone so flippant to remain in the play.

"Well then," Falcon said coolly, thinking the same thing, "Why don't you go first, Mr. Ike? You do know which scene we are on?"

Ike answered with an annoyed sigh and clomped his way to the stage. He closed his eyes as his shoulders relaxed and spoke in a quiet, but strong velvety voice, "I am so very sorry. Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

His smile turned into a mocking smirk as his eyes snapped open and his voice rose, "I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in, my voice, my face, even my _smell. _As if I need any of that!" His voice grew stronger, almost angry at that last statement.

"As if you could outrun me," he said bitterly. Then his voice grew more gentle, "As if you could fight me off."

Then his voice was quieter, filled with more sadness, "Don't be afraid. I promise… I swear never to hurt you."

Then he just changed back to his obnoxious self and stared insolently at Falcon, "How did I do?"

Falcon was speechless and was having a hard time getting a hold of himself, "Well… Well, Mr. Ike, you are very talented. I hope you can learn to make it to the rehearsals on time because I would hate to lose you."

Ike grinned and sauntered down the steps and plopped into a chair next to Pit. Pit was wildly whispering to Ike, wings fluttering rapidly.

Marth was just as amazed; he didn't think the gruff swordsman had such talent for drama. It almost made him feel pitiful. He clenched the script in his hand; he wasn't going to let himself be so easily beaten though.

"Marth," Falcon called, "Show time!!"

Marth glided down to the stage as the whispers began, "He'll definitely get the part. He's got the looks for it."

"I dunno, Ike was really good too."

Marth had been given a different scene from Ike's; this more explored Edward's human side, when he was anguished, in pain.

Marth's voice was pained, crying out in horror, "Oh no, Bella, no! Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!"

His voice grew more agonized as he begged Carlisle, "Carlisle! Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" Marth broke down into a sob, reflected the pain of Edward.

"Bella!"

Falcon took over for Carlisle, "She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

Marth howled in agony and anger as Falcon continued, "Some ribs, too, I think."

"Edward," Pit said pained as he played as Bella.

Marth's voice sounded desperate, "Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." The last three words came out like a caress.

"Edward," Pit whimpered again, stronger this time.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts," Pit mewled.

"Okay, that's enough," Falcon said, "Next is, Pit!!"

Marth stepped off the stage as Pit nimbly leapt up. He took his seat next to Ike, a wide smirk spread across his face, "I got it."

Ike grunted, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Pit was trying for the role of Alice; he moved just as daintily and gracefully as she did. His voice was light, airy, musical, and Marth had no doubt that Pit would get a good part.

Pit finished his role after a few more lands, and the others went up to fight for their roles. Finally, every person had tried out, and Falcon returned to the stage, "Thank you all for coming!! I'll have the result posted here tomorrow!!"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Marth waited impatiently by the auditorium doors, trying to peer over the heads of those who had tried for Twilight parts. There were many elated and disappointed faces, but no one seemed to be saying anything about Edward's role. Marth shoved his way through, "Excuse me!!" He finally made it to the front and eagerly stared up at the posting.

His jaw dropped when he saw the name under Edward. He stared at those three letters, unable to believe what he was seeing. Ike… He had been chosen for the role of Edward, while Marth… Marth would be Bella. He wanted to scream in outrage, but kept on the mask of cool calmness. He quietly slipped out of the crowd and stormed his way to the dorms.

On his way back, he noticed Ike in the practice room, working on his sword technique. Marth was tempted to go in and slug the bastard, but tried his best to maintain composure. Temptation won.

Marth strutted up to Ike, "Congratulations." The word came out like something vile.

Ike barely glanced at him, "For what?"

Marth wanted to rip this guy's guts and feed them to Bowser, "On getting the role of Edward."

Ike shrugged, "Oh yeah. I suppose."

Marth could not believe his flippant attitude, "Okay, you know what, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I don't think you are suited for that role."

Ike stopped swinging his sword, face amused, "And you think you are, princess?"

"Yes," Marth answered unhesitatingly, although insulted by the 'princess jibe,' "That's why I'll challenge you to a Brawl for it."

Ike laughed, "A princess like you? Aren't you afraid you'll bruise your pretty face?"

Marth sniffed, "I don't have to be afraid by the likes of you. Come on, a Brawl. Unless you're scared."

Ike's eyes flashed angrily, "Fine. Final Destination. 3 stock match. Don't go crying home when I'm done with you, princess."

Marth grinned, "Worry about yourself. Bring it on."

Master Hand's voice boomed throughout Smash Manor, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! WE HAVE A BRAWL ON OUR HANDS!! IKE VS. MARTH AT FINAL DESTINATION!!"

The two were surrounded by white light as they were transported to the arena. Practically all the Smashers had poured in to watch the fight between the two swordsmen.

Marth's hands were trembling with excitement; this was his chance to win the role of Edward. He didn't care if Falcon didn't approve, he'd fight him too, if he had to get the part.

"FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE… GO!!"

Ike launched into with a Quick Draw, so fast that Marth barely had time to block. Ike's sword clanged against Marth's, and before Marth had time to blink, Ike brought back his fist, struck Marth with a punch then a kick, and slammed down with a downward slash.

Marth reeled back at the pain; Ike was almost as strong as DK!! Ike took the chance to grab Marth, throw him down, and stomp down, sending him flying into the air. Then he quickly threw his sword upwards in a spinning motion, striking Marth's back. Then he leapt up, caught the sword and slammed Marth down.

Ike leapt back, ready for Marth's counterattack. Marth quickly recovered, although still in pain from the brutal combo. He remembered that Ike's strength and heaviness had one major flaw; he had awful jumping capabilities. Marth leapt into the air, readying himself for an aerial.

But Ike had anticipated an attack like that so he dodge-rolled back and when Marth landed, he Side-Smashed down, sending Marth sailing off the stage.

Marth didn't even have time to recover, he was sent so far so quickly. A white light flashed around him, and them he found himself hovering over the stage on a white disk. He growled; he had already lost a life while Ike was left unscathed.

Down below, Ike was taunting him. He swung his sword over his head, "Prepare yourself."

Marth rushed down, faster this time and sliced downward with a forward aerial attack. He managed to score a direct hit, but Ike barely flinched.

Marth growled; Ike was just way too heavy for this. He darted in with Dancing Blade, trying to whittle down Ike's resistance. But then Ike suddenly Countered the last blow, sending Marth flying far back.

Marth winced; Ike just had way too much power for him to retaliate. Plus, his swordsmanship wasn't all that bad either…

Marth dashed in, sword ready to slash, and Ike lifted his sword to attack back. But he was a bit too slow, and Marth scored a direst hit across Ike's abdomen, sending him sailing through the air. Marth dashed in, and brought his sword back for a Side Smash. He thrust his sword forward, sending Ike flying off the stage.

Marth smirked; Ike wouldn't be able to recover from that. Aether was such a pitiful move for recovery, practically worthless.

But Ike wasn't trying to use Aether. Instead, he was charging for a Quick Draw, and as he released it, he flew back to the stage. He grinned at Marth, "You're not getting rid of me so easily."

Marth just stared, flabbergasted, by Ike's miraculous recovery. Just then, a Smash Ball appeared from thin air, and floated around them. Marth grinned; Ike was way to slow to get the Smash Ball. He jumped up into the air and managed to slice it once. He was about to slice it one more time, shattering it to gain the energy for a Final Smash, but all of a sudden, Ike's sword came spinning in as he yelled, "Iyaaaaaa!!"

Ike leapt up to catch the sword and slammed down on the Smash Ball. Marth could've have sworn the bastard was laughing at him as the Orb shattered.

Marth growled angrily and jumped back a few steps. Ike's Final Smash was powerful; he knew that much, so he would have to keep his distance.

Ike lunged in with a Quick Draw, and Marth easily blocked. But the Ike swiftly swung up his sword, now flaming, and struck Marth, sending him soaring into the air. He leapt up and performed a series of flaming slashes with a couple kicks tossed in, "GREAT AETHER!!" He plummeted down with Marth, and slammed the bluenette into the ground, sending him crashing out of the stage.

Marth found himself, yet again on the hovering disc-like platform, glowing with white light. He gritted his teeth, frustrated by how to Brawl was going; he was down to his last life, while Ike had lost none.

Ike was taunting again, this time sword thrown into the ground, and his arms crossed as a sudden wind picked up, allowing his cape to flow impressively behind him. The crowd was cheering, "WE LIKE IKE!! WE LIKE IKE!! WE LIKE IKE!!"

Marth was furious; he couldn't believe he was losing to this idiot. He dived down, charging for a Shield Breaker. Ike couldn't attack back because of the temporary invisibility, and so Marth landed a direct blow, sending Ike far enough so that he couldn't recover. Just then, a Smash Ball appeared and Marth took the chance to grab the Smash Ball, ready for Ike when he came in.

Ike dropped down and dashed toward Marth. Marth, deciding to save the Final Smash for later, attacked back with a Side Smash, which Ike blocked. Marth then dived into Dancing Blade, which Ike tried to block again, but Marth managed to find his weakness at the last attack. Ike was sent sprawling to the floor, and Marth lifted his sword to smash into him.

But then Ike recovered, slicing across Marth's stomach, sending him back a few feet. Luckily, the Smash Orb didn't pop out, and so Marth decided that now was the time to unleash his attack.

Ike seemed to have noticed Marth's newfound confidence and warily stayed back, trying to predict Marth's next move.

Marth lunged in, expecting Ike to be hesitant, but Ike stood there, sword poised for an attack. Ike lifted his sword, charing for a Smash, but Marth knew he was faster. He summoned the energy for the Final Smash just as Ike brought down his sword, smashing Marth off the stage. Marth had no chance of recovery, Ike's move was so powerful.

"GAME!!"

Marth could only groan inwardly as he was bathed in white light. He was sent to the neutral area, where Ike proudly performed an Aether as he announced, "I fight for my friends."

The Final Destination stage faded out as the two returned to the training room. Ike smirked, "Looks like I'll be Edward, princess."

Marth fumed angrily, "Don't call me that, and I certainly hope you don't mess it up. I'd hate to see their romance destroyed by your buffoonery."

Ike frowned, "Romance?"

Marth rolled his eyes, "Yes. Are you deaf? Bella and Edward are a couple. I'll probably have to quit because I certainly don't want to work with you."

Ike's frown deepened, "I thought it was a brother-sister relationship."

Marth stared at Ike and screamed, "OH HELL NO!!"

**Kind of a short chapter, but very action packed so that should make up for it… Managed to get the Twilight thing set up, so I should have the whole play done as soon as the movie gets into theaters… I'm also gonna do one in Naruto, but that one will be more… humorous… Basically kind of a parody… But not really 'cause I'm not funny…**

**Yes, yes, I know, all of you are like, "Wah, Marth is a higher tier than Ike. He should've won!!" Well this is not the world where those stupid tiers exist… So deal with it…**

**Anyway, man that battle was fun to write, extremely amusing how Ike owned Marth… Muahahahaha… Hehe, Ike can be pretty stupid, I know… But he's not the kind of guy who would read Twilight… I mean just look at him… Heehee, Ike reading Twilight…**

"**I fight for my friends." HE SOUNDS SOOOOO LAME WHEN HE SAYS THIS!! HAHAHAHA!! It's sooo funny… HAHAHAHA!! Yeah, I just had to point that out…**

**Well, I managed to post this before senior year got to crazy, and I'll be posting a Legend of Brawl chapter soon… Hopefully… if I don't get too caught up in my physics and civics homework… -sigh-**

**Either way, don't hold your breath for me updating, because I've got way too much crap to deal with… Meh…**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed!! Leave a review to help me get through the madness that it the first semester of school!!**

**Mata ne!! (See ya later!!)**


	3. Play

**Haha, Ike is… no I shouldn't say… But I had loads of fun writing this chapter XD**

**Chapter 3: Play**

Marth wanted to just quit the silly production as he watched the clumsy actors onstage. He had easily memorized the lines for Bella, and he found it ridiculous that these dimwits were having trouble with the simplest of lines.

He glanced to the side, taking a peek at Ike, who was sitting a few seats down, staring at the ceiling, a bored expression across his face.

Marth growled; if it wasn't for this idiot, he would've quit by now. But he wasn't going to let even a lame reproduction of his favorite book be completely ruined by this brute.

"Edward!! Bella!! You're up!!!"

Marth sighed and trudged up towards the stage as Ike slowly followed. They were on the last scene of the play, after much hard work and practice and mainly Marth's and Ike's terrific acting skill.

The last scene was at prom, a conversation between Edward and Bella as they danced amongst the others. The other characters, all of Bella's school friends, were in position, patiently waiting for Ike and Marth.

Ike and Marth took their positions in the middle of the stage, and Ike held out his hand, "If I may…?"

Marth snorted but took his hands into a typical dance position. They slowly swung left and right as Ike murmured, "Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"Some things don't have to end," Marth replied, voice a bit tense.

Ike sighed, "I brought you to the prom because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be _human._" He emphasized the last word, saying it almost tenderly, longingly. "I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in 1918 like I should have."

Marth glared at him, "In what strange parallel dimension would I ever have gone to prom of my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this."

Ike smiled, but his eyes were still sad, "It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself."

"That's because I was with you."

"Will you tell me something then?" Ike asked.

"Don't I always?"

"Promise you'll tell me."

Marth made a face, "Fine."

"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out that I was taking you here… I was just thinking you must've had some other theory. What did you think I was dressing you up for?"

Marth pursed his lips, "I don't want to tell you."

"You promised," Ike reminded, "What's the problem?"

Marth sighed, "It'll make you mad… or sad."

"I still want to know," Ike insisted, eyes on Marth's, burning with intensity.

"Well… I assumed it was some kind of… occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing…Prom!" Marth said it almost scornfully.

"Human?" Ike asked flatly.

Marth looked down, avoiding Ike's eyes, and then replied very quickly, "I was hoping that you might have changed your mind… that you were going to change me, after all."

Ike stared at Marth, first with pain, then amusement, "Thought it was a black tie occasion?"

Marth frowned, "I don't know how these things work. It seemed more rational than prom."

"Are you really that willing?" The amusement was gone from Ike's eyes.

Marth nodded, and Ike exhaled heavily, "So ready for the end."

"It's not the end, it's the beginning," Marth argued.

Ike shook his head, pained, "I'm not worth it."

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself clearly? You obviously have the same problem."

Ike gently touched Marth's cheek, "I know what I am." He examined Marth's face, "So you think you're ready?"

Marth's eyes lit up, but he allowed fear to show on his face, "Yes?"

Ike leaned down and brushed his lips against edge of Marth's jaw, "Right now?"

Marth shuddered as Ike's breath tickled his neck, "Yes."

Ike chuckled and pulled away, "You can't really believe I would give in so easily."

"I can dream."

Ike frowned, "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

Marth sighed and leaned against Ike, "Not being a monster. Being with you. Forever."

Ike gently stroked Marth's hair, and his voice was softened by the ache he heard in Marth's voice, "Bella. I will stay with you. Isn't that enough?"

Marth smiled, "Enough for now."

Ike sighed, and Marth looked up to touch his cheek, "I love you more that anything in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

Ike smiled, "Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever." Then he leaned down and kissed Marth gently on the lips.

Marth couldn't deny that Ike's lips felt very nice, tender, but strong at the same time. He almost felt regret when Ike pulled away, turning to Falcon, "Are we done?"

Captain Flacon was beaming at the two, "Yep. We'll be ready by tomorrow. Fantastic job all!!"

Ike was already clomping down the steps, headed for the exit.

Marth quickly caught up, "Do you even want to play this part?"

Ike glanced back, but didn't stop walking, "You still sore about losing?"

Marth flushed, "I'm not petty like that."

Ike smirked, "I beg to differ, princess."

"Will you stop calling me that?!?!"

"What? Princess?"

"Yes!!"

"Why? Does it bother you that much?"

Marth rubbed his forehead; it was impossible to deal with this crude, arrogant, self-centered- No, he had to calm himself. He wouldn't lose it over a stupid thing like 'princess.' "Never mind. You still haven't answered my question. Do you really want to play the role of Edward? I mean, you haven't even read the book!!!"

Ike shrugged, "So?"

Marth sighed, "So what reason is there?"

"Just for kicks, I guess."

Marth stared at Ike, agape, "For fun? You're doing this for fun?"

Ike eyed Marth warily, "Yeah, so what?"

Marth found that he had no answer, and quickly walked away before he did something very unbefitting of a prince. After he was a safe distance away, he kicked and screamed at the closest thing, which happened to be an innocent bush.

After his little tantrum, Marth stormed back to his dorm, smile plastered on his face, "Hello, girls."

Peach and Zelda were in the common room, sitting on the long couch, watching Disney channel.

"How was your rehearsal?" Peach asked brightly.

"Oh, marvelous," Marth forced through his teeth, "Except for the fact that that damn mercenary is up there, spouting his nonsense, it's absolutely PEACHY!!" He spat out the last word as he continued his tirade, "I cannot believe that arrogant bastard!!! I swear, his inflated ego is going to get him killed and it'll probably be by my hand!!"

The two princesses stared at Marth breathed heavily, shocked at his sudden outburst. Then Marth calmed down and sat beside Zelda, "So how's your day been?"

Zelda peered at Marth, "Marth, dear, I think you need some anger management."

Marth pouted, "No, what I need is for that merc to get out of my face!! Tomorrow is the day of the play, and I'm stuck as Bella!! Do you want to know how many times I've had to kiss that egotistical sonnuva-"

Zelda quickly mashed her hand against his mouth, "Do not even end that sentence, we get what you mean."

Peach primly folded her hands on her lap, "Well, look on the bright side. After tomorrow, no need to worry, right?"

Marth pinched the bridge of his nose, "But tomorrow is the most important day of all, and there a billion ways he can screw it up. I just know he will."

Zelda sighed, "Marth, I think you need to go relax, maybe take a bubble bath to ease your mind. You're just being biased because you really, really, really hate the guy."

Marth opened his mouth to argue, but then sighed, "Yeah, alright." He trudged upstairs, still musing on the Ike problem.

Zelda turned to Peach, "We need to do something."

Peach nodded, "Yeah, I think it's high time we met this merc…"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ike shook the water from his hair as he wrapped a towel around his waist. The shower had been refreshing, especially after his confrontation with the prince.

Ike shook his head; sometimes it was unbelievable how conceited a noble could act. Which was why Ike absolutely detested their guts.

Ike reached over for his can of shaving cream, only to find he had none. He sighed; he'd have to go borrow from Snake again. He swung open his door to holler out, "Snake, I need-" He was stopped mid-sentence when he saw two princesses, Zelda and Peach, standing before him.

Peach stared awestruck by the godliness of Ike's body. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere; his torso was perfectly sculpted, glistening from the moisture of the shower. His arms were strong, but not overtly built like some guy on steroids.

"Can I help you?" Ike asked tersely, but he didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was half-naked in front of two women.

Peach found herself speechless, but luckily Zelda managed to snap out of her trance, "Oh, well, we just wanted to drop by to say hi. After all, we haven't formally met each other."

Ike studied the two for a second, "You two are Marth's friends, aren't you?"

Zelda bit her lip, "Yes, why?"

Ike shrugged, "Nothing, just curious. You mind waiting for me to get dressed?"

Zelda shook her head, "No, not at all."

As son as Ike closed the door, Peach tugged at Zelda's arm, "Oh, my God, did you see that?"

Zelda sighed happily, "I know… And I thought Link had a nice bod."

Peach snorted, "You're so lucky. Mario is just a fat plumber."

Zelda patted her friend's hand, "But he absolutely adores you."

Ike opened the door again; this time fully-clothed, "So. You guys want to come in?"

The two princesses exchanged glances, "Actually, if it's alright with you, we were going to go to the café."

Ike shrugged, "Fine by me." He closed the door, but not before Peach took a glance at the inside. It was neat and tidy, not all what she expected from a mercenary's room.

"It's in Delfino Plaza," Zelda said, "It's not too far."

After an awkward walk, the three entered a fancy café that seemed to be made for nobility. To one side, there was a cozy hearth, a fire merrily crackling inside. Several comfy armchairs surrounded the fire with little tables off to the side of each chair. In another corner, a lounge had been set up, with a variety of love seats, armchairs of couches arranged around a glass table supported by elegantly wrought gold metal.

In the center were several table-chair sets, which could accommodate two to four people at a table. Above it all was a huge chandelier that was currently unlit because of the sun that streamed in through the ceiling to floor windows on the side. The windows revealed the view of the sea bordering the plaza, a soothing, beautiful sight.

Further back was the counter, displaying a list of different types of coffee and an assortment of pastries that could be ordered with one's drink.

Zelda and Peach quickly made their way to the lounge corner and the other patrons who had been occupying the corner made haste to move.

The two princesses didn't seem bothered by it and sat down on a couch. Ike sat that across from them, only slightly interested in the décor of the café. If he was uncomfortable in this setting, he was doing a very good job of hiding it.

A waiter came by, "Princesses, a pleasure to have you. What might you like today?"

"The usual, Francis," Peach said sweetly.

Francis glanced at Ike, who was slouched in his seat, "And your companion?"

Ike waved his hand, "Nothing for me."

Francis nodded and walked away, clearly curious as to why the princesses were with such a brute.

"So what do you want?" Ike asked bluntly. He knew it had something to do with Marth, and he'd rather know flat out. He just didn't want to deal with royalty bullshit right now.

Peach flicked at in invisible speck of dust on her gloves, "Well, you see, Ike… It has to do with Marth."

_Duh, _Ike thought.

"You're really stressing him out," Zelda said, "And stress is not good for him."

Francis arrived with their drinks, a chocolate mocha and an Earl Grey. Zelda took the mocha, and Peach took the tea.

Peach nodded in agreement, "Trust me, we know from experience."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Zelda toyed with her fingers, "Could you… Could you not call him 'princess' anymore? It really aggravates him."

Ike stared at the two princesses before him and burst out laughing. Needless to say, everyone in the café turned their heads toward the source of the outburst, muttering about bringing hooligans to a café.

"What's so funny?" Zelda snapped.

Ike managed to calm down, "That's what's been bugging him?"

"Well, there are other things…" Zelda said as she sipped her coffee.

Ike's eyes glimmered with amusement, "What else?"

"The play," Peach said, "He thinks you'll mess it up, just to spite him."

"Actually, I was planning on doing that."

Peach stood up, "You better not, or else-"

"Or else what, princess? Are you going to kick my ass with those pretty heels of yours?"

Peach sat down, fuming; she could see why Marth was so frustrated by this man. Of all the impudence!!

"I could be disinclined to doing so on one condition," Ike said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What is it?" Zelda asked warily.

"I want one of you to go out with me," Ike said simply.

The two princesses stared at him, "What?" They asked in unison.

"You know, go out? Is there like a royal term for it? Courting? Or whatever?"

Zelda shook her head, "We already have boyfriends, thank you very much."

"Then break up with them."

"You're asking us to break up with the people we love in order to go out with you?" Zelda asked, "Don't you think that's taking it a little too far?"

Ike shrugged, "Well, if you don't want your little play to be ruined…"

Zelda sighed; the things she did for her friends, "Okay, I'll-"

"No, I'll do it." Peach stood up, "Tomorrow sound okay? At five?"

Ike stood up, "It's a date." He bowed, sweeping his cape behind him, "A pleasure talking to you, princesses." Then he stalked out the door as Peach sank into her seat.

Zelda stared at her friend, "You're not honestly going to break up with Mario, are you?"

Peach shook her head, "I'm not going to tell him anything. You know how he is, if I try to explain it to him, he'll try to go beat up Ike. And I rather not have that happen… If I can just get through one night, then there'll be no worries."

"I don't like this one bit," Zelda said, "I think he's setting us up for something."

Peach shrugged, "What else can we do? If Ike messes up the play, Marth will be devastated."

Zelda sighed, "The things we do for friends…"

**Yeah, I know, Ike is SUCH an asshole… But that makes things way fun for me ^_^ **

**Sorry for all you IkexMarth fluffiness fans, more of that will be coming in later chapters, but I do hope you're enjoying the interaction between the merc and the prince…**

**I'll have another story updated in a week or so, since I'm done with my SATs, (I AM SOOO HAPPY!!!) so look forward to it!!!**


	4. Cruelty

**Parts of this chapter was hard to write… Mostly the beginning… But that last part was fairly easy, I finish most of it within an hour… XD**

**Hope you guys enjoy, but after taking a careful look at all the reviews and such, I'm guessing most of you like it. (Oh, thank God…)**

**There's another Twilight rant in here, so if you like Twilight, it's the longest paragraph in the chapter, you can't miss it. (Hopefully.)**

**Anyway, 'nuff said. Let's get this show on the road!!!**

**Chapter 4: Cruelty**

"Relax. It's a date, not death row."

Peach started and glanced up at Ike's face. His arm was loosely wrapped around her shoulder, providing warmth against the frigid air. Fluffs of snow fell upon them as they walked through the slushy streets, picking their way through frozen puddles.

Peach hadn't realized that she had stiffened her shoulders and loosened them up. It wasn't so bad being under his arms; Ike was warm, and he smelled rather nice too.

Ike guided them to a quaint, but fancy restaurant on the corner. A waiter greeted them, "Do you have a reservation, sir?"

Ike nodded, "Under Ike."

The waiter glanced down his list and nodded, "Right this way, sir, madam." He led them further into the restaurant, which was lit by scented candles that pervaded the room, but not so strongly that it overwhelmed the senses. The tables and chairs were organized in neat rows with booths along the sides. Quiet, classical music was played around them, creating a soothing, calm atmosphere.

The waiter took them to a table and removed the 'Reserved' sign, "Here you are." The dishes and silverware, all of highest quality, had already been set, with two menus placed neatly at the edge of the table.

Ike pulled Peach's seat out, "Here you are, Princess."

Peach took her seat, rather surprised by the mercenary's manners. She hadn't expected him to have such fine etiquette.

Ike sat down across from her and slid over the menu, "Order whatever you like."

Peach opened the menu and glanced down the long list. Each dish, written in gold script, was rather expensive. She looked at Ike, who was glancing over his own menu, over the menu, wondering if he had adequate funds to pay for the meal.

Ike closed his menu and turned to Peach, "Find anything you like?"

Peach quickly returned to the menu, "Ummm, I will try the steak with cream of mushroom soup."

"Any preferable wine?"

Peach closed the menu, "Any is fine."

Ike waved over a waiter, "I'd like the steak with cream of mushroom soup and the meat ravioli. And bring us a bottle of Dom Perignon."

The waiter nodded and walked off to get their orders. Peach picked at her cloth napkin, trying to avoid Ike's gaze as much as possible.

"So, how long have you known Marth?" Ike asked casually.

"Oh, when he first arrived to Melee. We met during the opening ceremony when he asked if I had any lotion."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Peach smiled, but it was strained. It was so awkward trying to make a conversation with this mercenary. Before this moment, she never would've believed that she, a noble princess, would go out with such a lowly peasant.

And yet, here she was, sitting before him. Although, she had to admit, he wasn't as boorish as she'd thought he'd be. He had the manners of a noble, and he had more courtesy than some of the men around here.

Their food arrived, her steak and vegetables arranged artfully around the dish. The waiter poured their champagne into crystal glasses and set the bottle on the table before leaving them to eat.

Peach delicately speared a square of steak into her mouth, relishing the juicy flavor.

"How is it?"

Peach smiled, "It's delicious. How is your meal?"

Ike shrugged, "It's a bit richer than what I'm use to."

The two ate in silence until Peach broke it by asking, "Why do you dislike Marth so much?"

Ike slowly chewed a ravioli as he pondered how to answer the question, "I just don't like the way he acts. Like a spoiled brat."

Peach sipped her soup, "I see. He's really not that bad, once you get to know him."

Ike forked another piece of pasta, with a bit more force than needed, "Oh, I'm sure."

Peach didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice, "I know it may be hard for you to believe, but he does have a good side."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Peach carefully speared another piece of steak as awkward silence descended upon them. Ike offered a piece of ravioli, "Would you like to try it?"

Peach considered for a moment and the opened her mouth. Ike delicately inserted it between her lips, careful not to rub any of the sauce on her skin.

Peach swallowed, "It's very good."

Ike nodded, "I'm glad this restaurant's to your liking. Maybe we could come back some other time."

Peach smiled, but decided not to tell him that she sincerely hoped that never had to happen.

They finished their meal between idle chatter, and the waiter brought their dessert, a round chocolate cake, dripping with fudge with carefully sliced fruits on its side. Peach took a bite and found it had been baked to perfection, fluffy and moist, not to hard or soft and the fruits were at their peak of ripeness.

The waiter also brought their bill, which Ike easily covered with a shiny credit card. He escorted her out the door, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Peach paused, "Honestly, I was expecting much worse. Today wasn't all too bad."

Ike grinned as he hailed a taxi, "I'm glad you found it bearable."

Peach turned to him as a taxi slowed before them, "You will keep your promise?"

"Of course."

Peach nodded, and Ike opened the door, "You go on ahead. I have some business to take care of."

Peach slipped into the car, and Ike threw a couple bills at the driver, "Smash Manor. Keep the change." He closed the door and waved goodbye as the taxi drove off, headed in the direction of the Manor.

Ike walked down the street of Delfino Plaza, admiring all the little shops. It was all so different from what he had known back in Crimea. He continued down the slushy road and turned into a book store, taking in all of the crisp leather bound novels of all colors stacked neatly in rows upon shelves.

As he walked further in, he heard shouting from a voice that sounded very familiar. He slipped behind a bookshelf and peeked at the counter where Marth Lowell was yelling at the clerk, a frail looking grandma, who didn't look the least bit afraid.

"What are you saying, old hag?" Marth practically spat in her face, "Am I not good enough for this place?"

The old woman didn't not reply, only stared back at him with defiant eyes.

Marth snorted, "Whatever. You senile bitch, I'll make sure you get what's coming to you."

Ike's lips curled into a sneer; of course, Marth was a prince, so he had to act like one. Ike quietly walked away; for scum like that… There was no need to keep his word.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Marth relaxed, acting angry was so difficult, "How was that?"

"You're fine," Myrna, the old lady who owned the bookstore, soothed him, "Honestly, I really don't understand why you're so worried."

Marth sighed, "Myrna, you remember that guy I told you about? Ike? He's the one making me nervous. And no one will listen to me. Except Peach and Zelda but they don't really count, because you know… They're great and all, but they can be so shallow sometimes."

Myrna patted his hand, "Oh, Marth. I don't think this Ike is anyone you have to worry about. Take it from me." She glanced at the clock, "You better get home, dear." She touched the cake beside her, "I'll be sure to eat this all with gusto."

Marth grinned, "You better, I made it myself."

"You know, you don't always have to come down to visit me. You have better things to do, I'm sure."

"Myrna, what could possibly be better than standing here chatting with you? And of course, getting a few new books to read."

Myrna chuckled, "Oh, you silly boy. Hurry on home."

Marth waved as he headed for the exit, "See you tomorrow."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Marth returned nervously to the backstage. The first scene had gone by well, no mistakes, no slips, but that was probably because Ike wasn't in the scene. In fact, Ike wasn't even here. Marth cursed quietly to himself; maybe the mercenary decided to ditch? To spite Marth?

But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Ike sauntered in, ready for the next scene, which was when Bella and Edward first met.

Marth straightened his features, "I hope you're ready, merc."

For once, Ike had no witty reply. He was stoic, silent.

Marth scoffed, "What, cat got your tongue?"

Ike turned to face him, and Marth nearly took a step back. Ike's sapphire eyes were burning with complete and utter disgust and loathing.

Falcon jogged up to them, "Alright, you two. Show time!!"

Ike stalked onto the dimmed stage, Marth right behind him.

Marth could feel his heart pounding, and it wasn't because of stage fright. He knew Ike disliked him, but he never sensed such deep hatred in the scathing exchanges. And although he would ever admit it aloud, Ike scared him. He was so strong, and Marth just wasn't.

The light lit up, and Marth awkwardly made his way to the empty seat beside Ike. But before he had even taken two steps, the blue-haired merc stood up and lazily turned to the audience.

Ike smiled at him, "Evening, everyone."

There was some murmured reply, but clearly people were confused. This didn't happen in the book…

"I'm glad that so many of you came to our live presentation of Twilight." He paused, "Oh, wait. That was a lie. I'm disgusted to see so many of you here, all you little groupies of a series of books that was so poorly written, I don't know how it even made it to the bookshelves. I mean, the first one was bearable, but did you guys not read the second one properly or something? It was the most ridiculous story I've ever heard of and yet people like because they like to think someone as perfect, as handsome, as dashing as Edward will come into their lives, swoop them into his arms and take you away into Lalaland. This is reality, folks. There is no Prince Charming to take you away, and it nauseates me to see all you people pining for more. And you know what? It's not even remotely entertaining either. I wanted to burn the damn book and every bookstore that sold it. I see many of you are appalled by my words. Well, I'm pretty fucking appalled myself. But I suppose this book does do something good. It illuminates something. It shows that how quickly an ignorant mass can be formed. I mean, how many of you bought the book so you wouldn't be left out of all those chat sessions about Twilight between your friends? How many of you bought the book to be popular? I'm sure a great deal of you are only in love with the fucking book because you want to conform, you want to be like everyone else, and so you have no real life of your own. It sickens me to see you all stupid conformists, unable to truly be yourself." Ike glanced to the side, smirking at Marth's horrified countenance, "That's it for tonight, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all have a nice, fucking evening."

Ike sauntered off the stage and out the door, breathing in the fresh air. He was glad he was out of that stuffy cage. People could be so… overwhelming at times. But the one thing better than the fresh air was the look on Marth's face.

Priceless.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Peach stormed the down the hallway, only one thought on her mind.

She had heard the rumors of what had occurred on the first night of the play. She hadn't been able to make it on that night because of a previous engagement with Mario, but she promised she would make it today. But apparently the show had been cancelled because the titular character had left.

But seeing as she heard it from an unreliable source, she went to find Zelda, who wasn't in her room.

Peach had decided to assume the worst and headed for Marth's room, where Zelda MAY be comforting him, if the rumors were true, that is.

But she couldn't believe it. Ike didn't seem like a guy who would go back on his word, and he seemed pretty content to stick with their bargain.

Peach stopped in front of the door, noting the blasted knob. Zelda had forced her way in, which meant Marth didn't let her in, which meant he was in no shape to let her in. Peach tentatively poked her head in, "Hello?"

It really was a sight to behold. Marth was lying on his bed in the pink sweats Peach had given him on his birthday, clutching his favorite teddy bear, and Zelda was sitting at his feet, her face at a loss. Peach also noticed the remains of another old teddy bear, which had been crudely labeled 'Ike' in red ink. From the looks of it, it had been slashed to pieces by Falchion.

"Peach!!!" Zelda shouted, "You did go with the bargain, didn't you?!?"

"Of course!!!" Peach yelled back, "I went on the date and everything!! And when I asked, he said he'd keep his word!!!"

Zelda swore, "Oh that bastard, he must've lied."

Marth shook his head sadly, wailing, "Peach, you shouldn't have trusted him."

Peach knelt before him, "I know, honey. But what choice did we have? At least this way, there was a possibility that he wouldn't ruin your play."

Marth sniffled, "But he did. How could he?"

Peach sighed, "He's a heartless asshole. You want me and Zelda to go teach him a lesson?" She doubted they could do anything to 'teach' Ike anything.

Marth seemed to have thought the same thing, "No. Just… don't ever talk about him. I don't ever want to see his face."

Peach patted his arm, "Come on. Let's go binge shopping?"

Marth nodded, "Sounds good."

Zelda and Peach left the room to allow Marth to change, and Zelda crossed her arms, "We need to do something."

"Let's not embarrass ourselves any more."

"What? You don't think we can take him?" Zelda demanded.

Peach twirled her curls nervously, "You get this feeling from him. Like he's… unbeatable. He's so confident, it makes you feel like you can't ever win against him."

Zelda slumped, "I know what you mean." She glanced at the door, "But I hate seeing Marth like this."

"Me too."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

After hours of frolicking through the mall, Marth hardly remembered yesterday's disaster. He collapsed into the closest bench, his two friends following his movement.

Marth eagerly dug into his Abercrombie and Fitch bag, pulled out a brand new scarf in a shade that matched his blue armor, "This is perfect!!!"

Peach giggled as she pulled out a bottle of Sweet Apple lotion from Bath and Body Works, already rubbing the creamy goo on her arms, "Shopping certainly is the greatest, isn't it?"

Zelda was rewrapping a shuriken she had been inspecting and was now proceeding to a new chain whip, one covered in several spikes. She had it ordered weeks ago, but later learned that she wouldn't be able to use it in Brawls. Disappointing, but either way, it was a nice toy to play with.

"Zelda, you're being more manly than Marth is," Peach complained, "All you've bought are weapons and more weapons!!!"

Zelda grinned, "What can I say? It's just what I'm in the mood for."

Marth smiled, allowing himself to relax. Hanging out with friends, indulging on whims, they were indeed the perfect way to forget all about Ike the brutish mercenary. This day was absolutely perfect, nothing could ruin his mood right now. Absolutely nothing.

And then he saw Ike sitting in the food court, right before his very eyes. He seemed to be staring idly at something, eyes thoughtful, quiet.

Marth hands involuntarily clenched into fists, and his two friends quickly noticed. They followed his gaze and immediately saw the source of his distress.

Zelda was the first to react, taking her brand new spiky chain whip and marching stared toward the Crimean merc.

"Zelda, no!!!" Peach hissed, but nothing could stop the Hylian princess, now that she was on the warpath.

Zelda stopped in front of Ike and planted her fists atop her hips, "Well, Mr. Ike. Fancy seeing you here. I didn't think they allowed scum in here."

Ike glanced at her, "Marth seemed to have gotten in okay."

Zelda stared down haughtily at him, "I can't believe you just said that. He is the kindest person, I know. Sure he can be a little arrogant at times, but he's a good person. Unlike you. How could you do that to him? You totally destroyed him, do you know that? He loved that book, and you degraded it, right in front of his face. I only can think of one word to describe that, Ike. Cruelty. Just blunt, harsh cruelty."

Ike sighed, bored, "Are you done yet?"

"How dare you!?" Zelda lashed out in anger, silver chain glittering in the light.

Ike easily caught it in one hand, emotionless to the fact that it had sliced through his thick gloves and pieced his skin. Blood was dripping freely down his arm, but he didn't seem to care. He yanked roughly on the chain, bringing Zelda down to her knees, "I don't suggest ever doing that. You might get hurt." And with that, he stood up and walked away.

Peach immediately rushed to her friend's side, "I told you. You shouldn't mess with him."

Zelda shook her head, "Where's Marth?"

Peach glanced up, "He's over the-" The bench was empty, save for their bags.

Marth was gone.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Marth grabbed the mercenary's shoulder, "That was completely uncalled for."

Ike glanced at him briefly and the continued on his way, "She's the one who attacked me. I was merely acting in self defense, princess."

"Do you enjoy tormenting others? Is that why you even bothered to join the play? Just to spite me?"

Ike whirled around on his heel, "You want an answer? Fine. Yes, I enjoy seeing you snivel and cry like some whipped dog. I like seeing you sink to rock bottom, no longer king of the fucking world. I love it when that arrogant smirk is wiped clean off your face and you become some kid who has to cry to mommy. I relish every minute of it. Satisfied?"

"You asshole," Marth whispered, "You fucking asshole."

Ike smirked, "Huh. I didn't know nobility could curse. Interesting fact to know." He turned his back to Marth, "I'll see you around, princess."

Ike quickly walked away before he could see any more of the prince's tears. He didn't get what was wrong with him. All of a sudden he felt sorry for that arrogant bastard. Ike shook his head; it was probably from the lack of women. The only one who was pleasing to the eye was Samus, and usually she was out somewhere kicking something's butt.

Ike walked out the mall, brooding over Marth's expressions. After walking for who knows how long, Ike found himself in front of the bookstore that he saw Marth in the other day. He walked, not quite sure of the reason and walked in, his clomping boots the only sound in the building.

The old lady glanced up and smiled, "Hello, dear, what do you need?"

"I'm just here to look around."

"Feel free. Oh, I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you a Brawler?"

"Yeah, I happen to be one."

"Oh, splendid." She reached down behind the counter and brought out a plastic bag, "Could you return this to Marth? I finished the cake faster than I thought I would, it was so delicious. Of course, Marth really makes the nicest foods, why, he should be a chef. Oh I'm babbling now, please continue to look around."

Ike took the plastic bag from her, "Um, you know Marth?"

The old lady nodded, "Of course. He came here a lot when he first arrived to Smash Manor. He was such a nice fellow, very polite too. Of course as a prince, he had his moments, but all in all, he's quite the good Samaritan. He's always trying to help the folks around here, giving away into charities and such. So modest too, he likes to keep everything anonymous."

Ike's mind was whirling with thoughts; surely this woman was talking about some other Marth? Or perhaps he was wrong… Perhaps he had jumped to conclusions?

"But I thought I heard him yelling at you the other day?" Ike blurted out.

"Oh you heard that?" The old lady waved it aside, "He was practicing for that play of his. Speaking of which, I wonder how it went. Do you know?"

"Shit," Ike murmured. He ran out the door, unable to believe his stupidity. He let his anger get the best of him… And for what? To wreak vengeance on someone who didn't deserve it?

Ike had to go apologize and find someway to make it up to the prince, although he wasn't sure how.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

**-hiding from the various sharp, pointy object being thrown in general direction-**

**Yes, I know, I know, Ike is a total ASSHOLE. Yes, he's a complete jerk. But he's going to apologize!!! Isn't that good enough?**

**Fluffiness will soon follow this chapter, so for those of you clinging on to that IkexMarth goodness, be patient!!! It'll come sooooon!!!!**

**Leave a review on your way out!!!**


	5. Apology

**Huh, I really don't know why I had the rating placed under 'T…' It really should've been under 'M…' Anyway it had now been changed, due to one of the scenes in this chapter, and I'm sure all of you are sooo excited because... well, it's what you've been waiting for XD**

**Gomenne!! Sorry it took so long for an update. Its been crazy with the holidays here. Anyway, I'm sure this is a chapter a lot of people have been waiting for. Ike APOLOGIZING. Oh yes…**

**Meh, for some reason, I don't like this chapter too much though. It think its cause I had to force myself to write it and forcing yourself to do things is no good…**

**But I did enjoy writing the end. XD**

**Chapter 5: Apology**

Ike ran through the halls of Smash Manor, stopping only once to ask Yoshi where Marth's room was.

Unfortunately, the green dinosaur didn't know so Ike continued on, trying to find someone who could help him.

But he had gotten somewhat infamous after his little speech at the Twilight play, and most of the people he ran in to were unwilling to even look at him. Which was quite troublesome when you're trying to find someone.

As he ran through the dorms, he caught sight of Zelda and Peach, who were walking out the main hall. He groaned; they were the last people who would help him, but he had to try. He leapt down and landed before them, "Where's Marth?"

"What, you want to go step all over him again?" Peach snapped, "Do you honestly think we'll tell you?"

"Just tell me. I… I need to say something to him."

"Then find him yourself," Peach said angrily, "Because me and Zelda aren't going to help."

"He's at the Bridge of Eldin," Zelda said calmly.

Ike nodded and dashed out the hall, yelling, "Thanks!!" over his shoulder.

Peach whirled to face her friend, "Why did you tell him?"

"Because he wants to set things right. You could tell by his eyes."

Peach bit her lip, "But the things he did… You can't ever forgive someone for doing something like that."

"Probably not. But at the very least, he can try."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Marth sniffed as he stared at the setting sun. He couldn't believe there was someone so… Brutish, so cruel.

He wiped at his tears; he didn't even understand why he was crying. He should've been expecting that kind of reaction from Ike. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. He turned around, already planning another day of binge shopping, but froze when he saw who was standing behind him.

Ike. He was panting as if he had run through a marathon and was holding a plastic baggy. Judging by the silhouette and shape, Marth guessed it was some sort of plastic container, very much like the one he used for his cakes.

Ike held out the bag, "I… uh… wanted to return this to you."

"What's in it? A bomb?" Marth asked frigidly.

"I know you really, really hate my guts right now, and you've got every reason to. So, I just… I wanted to tell you I take back everything I said. I jumped to conclusions because I thought you were a snob."

"Oh gee, that's nice. Can you take back what you did at the Twilight play too?"

"No, I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. So…" Ike set down the plastic bag, "Do whatever you want to me. I'll take whatever you throw at me."

Marth stared at him, and before he could even think, he pulled out his sword and stabbed the blade through Ike's torso. Only when he heard the spurt of blood, the squelch of metal piercing though flesh did he really comprehend what he had just done.

Marth stepped back, "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry… I didn't… I…"

Ike fell to his knees, wincing, "I actually thought you were going to do a lot worse."

Marth sank to his knees, hands dating over Ike's wound, "I just stabbed you!!! Why aren't you so calm?" He stood up, "I'm going to call a medic."

Ike grabbed his wrist, "Are you done?"

Marth half-turned, "What?"

"I told you. In order to pay back for the play, you can wreak you revenge on me, however you want. Are you done? Or do you want to do more?"

Marth gaped at him, "You've got a sword sticking out of your chest and you want to know if I want to beat you up any more?"

Ike smiled a bloody grimace, "I probably won't be able to sleep with a clear conscience if I don't make sure you get your dues."

Marth shook his head, "I can't say I'll forgive you completely, but I'll consider the Twilight thing paid for. Now can I go get a medic?"

Ike released his grip and fell to the ground, "Hurry. It hurts."

Marth rushed back to the manor and stormed into the clinic, "Doctor, I need you now. Hurry!!!"

Dr. Mario heard the urgency in Marth's voice and sprang into action, "What'sa going on?"

Math quickly explained as they made their way back to the bridge, "Well, I kinda… stabbed Ike."

Dr. Mario frowned, but didn't inquire any further about it, "Howa long ago?"

"Not long. He was still conscious when I left him."

The good doctor rushed the fallen swordsman side and inspected the wound, "You'rea lucky. Somehow you misseda hisa vital organs… I thinka you mighta havea grazed a lunga though… Hard to tell." He turned to Ike, "I'ma going to pulla out the sword. Thinka you'lla be alright?"

Ike coughed, "Don't you have morphine or something? Numb the pain?"

The doctor apologized, "Sorry, but wea had to usea mosta of the anesthetica when Falcon gota drunk. He thoughta he could fly and trieda to jump off the highest buildinga in New Pork City. Needless to saya, it wasn't a pretty sighta." As he was talking he managed to swiftly remove the sword and staunch the blood flow with a cloth soaked with antiseptic and a special salve that sped up the healing process.

Ike hissed at the stinging sensation as Mario barked to Marth, "Helpa me takea hisa armor offa. I needa to bandage thisa."

Marth knelt down and meticulously removed Ike's cape and upper clothing/armor, being careful not to brush against the wound.

After applying more of the salve around the injury, Mario quickly wrapped the bandages tightly around the lesion. He slapped Ike's shoulder, "He'lla bea fine after a day ora two. He'sa a stronga guy."

Ike sat up, grimacing as pain shot up his chest, "Ouch. You can be vicious when you're angry, princess."

Marth pouted, "You know, it's not much of an apology when you keep insulting the person you apologize to."

Ike smirked, "Whoever said it was an insult?" He took his clothes from Marth's hands and walked back towards the Manor.

Marth rolled his eyes and picked up the plastic bag Ike left.

The doctor stared curiously at Marth, "Isa something goinga on between you two?"

Marth wiped the blood from the sword with the cloth Mario used to stop the bleeding, "No, nothing."

Dr. Mario packed up with his equipment, "Well, ifa there is… Remember the rules ofa safe sex." He followed Ike's path back to the Manor, whistling a merry tune as Marth stared at him astonishment.

Marth was suddenly hit with an image of him and Ike together, watching a romantic sunset at the beach. The scary thing was… He wasn't all that repulsed by it. Seeing Ike's toned, muscled body, bare for Marth's eyes to ravish.

What was wrong with him? It couldn't be, could it? Did he like Ike? Ike the mercenary? Ike the asshole? Ike the brute?

No, no, it couldn't be. It was probably just shock from stabbing him… Yeah, that had to be it.

Because there was no way that Marth Lowell would fall in love with a Crimean mercenary.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Marth walked into the cafeteria, eager for some morning tea to soothe his nerves. He was sure by now that everyone had heard about the little incident at the bridge yesterday, probably because of Dr. Mario's tendency to talk about a lot of rumor-material when blabbing with his patients.

Peach and Zelda were the first to pounce on him. "Did you really stab Ike?" Zelda demanded.

"What did he do to you?" Peach asked, eyes burning with anger.

"Can I go get my tea?"

Peach quickly presented it to him, "Already done. What happened?"

Marth inhaled the aroma from the jasmine tea, delicious, "Ah, just what I needed." He gestured to their usually table, "Let's sit down first."

As they headed for the table, Marth paused when they passed by Ike, "Uh, how's your… you know."

Ike grinned, "Its fine. Thanks."

Marth nodded, acutely aware of the heat in his cheeks and quickly made his way to their table.

Peach and Zelda took their seats, eagerly leaning in to hear the juicy news.

Marth sipped his tea, "Well, Ike apologized. I lost my temper, and I stabbed him. That was really bad so I called the doctor, and he made sure Ike didn't die. The end."

Zelda smiled triumphantly, "See, Peach? I told you Ike wasn't going to do anything bad."

Peach just grunted, a sound very unbefitting for a princess, and glared at Ike, who was only a few table away, "I still don't trust him."

Zelda scooted closer to Marth, "She's still angry that she had to go on that date for nothing. The worst part is that Mario heard about it and now he won't talk to her."

"Oh, no…" Marth murmured, "I'm sorry, Peach."

Tears welled in her eyes, "He won't return my calls, my texts. Nothing!! Every time I try to talk to him, he avoids me!!!"

Zelda hemmed, "Well, apparently not anymore. Look who's coming."

The stout plumber was running towards them and slid to a kneel in front of Peach, "Oh, Peachy, dear. I'ma so sorry. I shoulda trusted you. Ike explaineda everything to mea." He took Peach's hand into his, "Willa you forgivea me?"

Peach flung her arms around the plumber, "You idiot, don't ever do that again."

Mario returned the embrace, "Never, Peachy-poo. Whata do youa say to a movie tonight, mm?"

Peach smiled wiping the tears of happiness from her eyes, "It's a date."

Mario blew her a kiss before running back to his taller brother.

Marth grinned, "Well, it seems that dilemma is solved."

Peach sighed, "I don't know. I still don't think you can trust him, Marth. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for what he did to you."

"I don't expect you to."

Peach started and looked up to find Ike standing behind her, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Oh, uh, hello, Ike."

"Good morning, Princess Peach, Zelda." He fastened his gaze on the prince, "Marth."

Zelda stood up, "I'm going to get some more coffee. Come with me, Peach?"

Peach looked uncertainly at the two swordsmen, but reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged away by the Hylian princess.

Ike took Peach's seat, "You haven't forgiven me completely yet, and with good reason. So I still feel I need to make it up to you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"A shopping trip. Everything's on me."

Marth raised an eyebrow, "I want you to know that when I shop, I indulge in whatever I want. Are you sure you're rich enough?"

Ike smirked, "Ouch. That was harsh. But to answer your question, you have no need to worry. Believe it or not, I'm not as poor as I look."

"Very well then. But if you go broke, don't blame me."

"Ha. No worries about that." He walked away with a swish of his cape, "I'll swing by tomorrow around lunch time. Don't make me wait."

As soon as Ike was out of earshot, the two princesses rushed back to him. "What did he ask?" Zelda inquired.

Marth sighed, "If I tell you, will you promise you won't go spreading around rumors?"

Peach and Zelda exchanged glances and nodded.

"He invited me to a date."

The two gasped, and Peach sputtered, "A date? But… but he's a man!!"

"What kind of date?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, I know, he's a male, and he's taking me shopping. AND, he's buying everything."

Zelda snorted, "I certainly hoped you warned him before you agreed to it."

Marth shrugged, "I did. Seemed like he didn't mind."

"I don't think you should go," Peach said quietly, "He might be trying to embarrass you again."

Marth shook his head, "I didn't get that vibe from him."

"Well, take it from me, he's pretty good at hiding his true intentions. He had me fooled when we were on that date."

Math grinned, "Don't worry, Peach. I'm going to make sure he regrets even suggesting that shopping trip to me."

Peach didn't look convinced, "Well, I just hope it doesn't backfire."

"It won't. I'll make sure of that."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"You sure you don't want to eat anything?"

"Mall food isn't really suited to my tastes," Marth replied, "That's all not too heavy, is it?

In each hand, Ike was carrying several bags, each bursting with several goods, all from a variety of chain stores.

He grinned, "It's not too bad. Where to next, princess?"

"Well, I think we could go home now… My legs are getting tired." Marth was rather impressed by Ike's fortitude. Not once did he complain about the walking or the paying, much to Marth's surprise.

"Alright."

They headed outside, which was crowded as the people started to leave the mall. Marth surveyed the parking lot, which was jammed with cars trying to exit.

"I'll go look for a cab." Ike set down the bags, "Wait here, kay?"

Marth nodded and Ike walked off in his search.

Marth grabbed all the bags, surprised by the immense weight –Ike had made it look so easy- and dragged them to a nearby bench, where he sat down and waited.

"Hey, there pretty girl…"

Marth glanced up to see three grimily dressed teenagers, and scrunched his nose at the repulsive smell emanating from their bodies, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, sirs. I am not a female."

The middle guy squinted at him, "Huh. Funny. You look like a girl."

Marth glared at him, "I get that a lot. Please leave."

The two on the right and left chuckled as the middle guy sneered, "I don't like that tone of yours… All arrogant and shit. You think you're better than us?"

"I don't have to think. I know."

The thug punched him square in the face. Marth reeled back from the blow, but it was hardly painful. Like a little sister trying to hit you, but not really. He gingerly touched his nose; it was sore but unbroken. But… The aggravating part was…

Marth touched the tender flesh under his right eye. Oh, hell, that was going to leave a bruise for at least a few days. He reached for his sword, "Oh you scumbag, I'm gonna…" He clenched, but there was not hilt there to grab. Then he remembered; he left his sword back at the Manor, thinking that he wouldn't need it. Fine then, he'd use his fists. The thought of getting into some common brawl made his want to throw a fit, but he had to teach these idiots a lesson.

But before he had even had a change to curl his hands, the guy on the left was suddenly struck down.

Ike stood there, cracking his knuckles, "Jeez, princess, you couldn't stay out of trouble for five minutes?"

"It's not like I threw myself into trouble," Marth replied haughtily, "Besides, you should've known better than to leave me alone."

"I figured you'd be able to take care of yourself."

The thug growled at them, "Hey, we're still here, ya know."

"Oh right," Ike sauntered up to him, "I suggest you never show your face to me again, otherwise you won't have a face to show."

The poor idiot leered at him and pulled out a switchblade, "Not happening."

"Your funeral." Before the thug could even register what was happening, Ike had shoved one booted heel into his stomach.

In one fluid movement, he spun around and lashed out with a spin kick, scoring a direct hit on the other thug's chin.

The switchblade mugger tried to take Ike from the back, but Ike saw him coming, sidestepped to dodge, and pushed him at his recovering comrade.

The two quickly scrambled to their feet, and the leader snarled as they ran off, "We'll get you back for this!!"

Ike knelt beside Marth, "Are you alright, princess?"

Marth rolled his eyes, "Just fine, thank you for asking."

Ike hailed a taxi as he grabbed the shopping bags, "Glad to hear that. It wouldn't do if your pretty face got hurt."

Marth pouted as he gingerly touch the bruise underneath his eye and followed Ike into the cab, "What exactly are you insinuating?"

Ike grinned as he followed Marth into the taxi, "Nothing at all." He turned to the driver, "Smash Manor, please."

Marth prodded at the bruise. Was it swelling? It felt puffier than it did a few seconds ago.

Ike frowned, "Something wrong with your eye?"

Marth stopped his poking, "No, it's just one of those guys got lucky with a punch."

Ike leaned over to examine it and sighed, "You should've said something." He lightly ran his thumb over it, "Like I said, it wouldn't do for a princess like you to get his face bruised."

Marth rolled his eyes, "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal."

Marth waved it aside, "It'll be gone a few days. Nothing I can't deal with."

"I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Marth looked at Ike and was surprised by seriousness of his gaze. There was no glint of humor, no crooked smile of amusement. Marth opened his mouth, but no reply came out. He wasn't exactly sure how to reply. He wasn't even sure about what Ike meant by those words.

"We're here."

Ike opened the door, grabbing all the shopping goods as he did so, "Come on, princess. You're friends looks eager to see you."

Marth took another look at Ike and noticed that all solemnity had gone. The amused twinkle had returned to his eyes, and a smirk played on his lips. He stepped out the car and was immediately bombarded by his two friends.

"Are you okay?" were the first words out of Peach's mouth, "Did he hurt you?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Peach, relax, he's fine."

But Peach noticed the bruise under his eye and stormed over to Ike, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Ike replied calmly, but his eyes were laughing."

Marth sighed, "Peach, he didn't do anything. Just some idiots who thought they could mug me."

Peach shot another glare at Ike, "Humph. You should've been taken better care of him."

Ike chuckled, "I honestly didn't think he could get into trouble in such a short time." He set the bags down, "I'll see you later, princess." He inclined his head and walked off toward the Manor.

Zelda glanced at the bags, "Well, I certainly hope you didn't leave him bankrupt."

Peach snorted, "A guy like him? I would've done worse."

"Really, Peach, how long are you going to hold that grudge? I mean, it is your fault for falling for his tricks so easily…"

"It is NOT my fault," Peach fumed, "He's a manipulative, lying bastard. Is there any reason I SHOULDN'T hate him?"

Marth picked up the bags, "Guys, let's not fight. I'm tired, and I really want my tea."

"Oh, Marth," Zelda said sympathetically, "You've got a Brawl match coming up, remember?"

Marth quickly recalled the reminder sent the day before, "Oh, right." He sighed, "Sorry guys, can you take these up to my room?"

"Sure thing, hun," Peach smile reassuringly, "You better get to the Pirate Ship now."

Marth nodded and remembered about his sword, "Oh, wait."

Zelda smiled triumphantly, "See, I told you he'd remember." She handed him Falchion, "Peach thought you'd be too frazzled to remember. I said you're not that absent-minded."

Marth grinned and strapped the sword to his waist, "Gee, thanks, Peach."

Peach sniffed as she picked up the bags, "Shouldn't you be running along now? You don't want to be late."

Marth bid farewell to his friends and rushed over to the Pirate Ship. A crowd had already gathered, further implicating his lateness.

"Our first match will be a three-stock team battle," Master Hand announced, "Red Team: Marth and Ike. Blue Team: Lucario and Pikachu."

Marth heard the crowd cheer as white light enveloped him and transported him onto the cartoonish ship. Ike was right beside him, a strange smile on his face.

"An interesting coincidence?" Ike chuckled.

"Indeed… I do hope you don't slow me down. I hate losing."

"No worries, princess, I hate losing just as much as you do."

"GO!!!"

Marth started off with a Dancing Blade as Pikachu rushed him. The Electric Mouse was fast, but not fast enough to match his blade. With the final swipe of his sword, Marth sent Pikachu reeling, but it easily recovered.

It launched itself with a spiraling headbutt, and Marth narrowly dodged just as Ike sent Lucario flying with a heavy slam of his sword, sending the Aura Pokemon crashing into Pikachu.

The two Pokemon shook themselves from the daze as Marth prepared to spew out his traditional taunt.

But Ike beat him to it.

Swinging his sword in an impressive fashion, he uttered, "Prepare yourself."

Marth planted his swordless hand on his hip, "You did not just do that."

"Do what?" Ike asked innocently, but mischief was dancing in his eyes. Then mischief turned to alarm, "Watch out."

He lunged at Marth and pulled him down just as a cannonball flew over their heads.

Marth was acutely aware of Ike's warm body pressing down on him and found the sensation to be rather… comfortable.

Ike yanked him back up as Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at them. Marth raised his arms to take the blow, but Ike stepped in just as the attack was about to make impact.

Marth took the chance to lunge in, since Lucario was open and struck him with a Side-Smash.

A Smash Ball popped out above them and Marth leapt to slash at it. But Pikachu was faster and was about to strike it with its head when Ragnell came spinning out of nowhere.

"AETHER!!!" Ike leapt up to catch the blade and slam down Pikachu, just as Marth sliced through the Smash Ball.

Marth landed neatly on the ship and readied his Final Smash, his target Lucario. He was just about to strike with his Critical Hit when Ike appeared and Smashed the Aura Pokemon off the stage.

Marth fumed as he hit nothing but air and turned angrily to Ike, "What the fuck was that for?"

Ike shrugged, a smirk spread across his face, "Accident."

Marth had no time to retort because Pikachu came flying at him, cheeks sparking with electricity. He easily Countered and dodge-rolled back, trying to anticipate the next move. Pikachu darted in with a Dash Attack and followed it with a Smash.

Marth flew off the stage and landed with a thud on the tiny boat that followed the main ship. He growled at leapt up to return to the stage, but Pikachu met up with him and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack, "Pikaaa!!!!"

"Dammit!!!"

Marth ground his teeth in frustration as he found himself floating above the stage atop a glowing disc, watching Pikachu wave happily to the fans.

"Come on, princess," Ike yelled as he parried Lucario's moves, "I know you're better than that."

"You shut up." Marth leapt down and swung his sword down onto Pikachu's head. The poor yellow Pokemon was sent flying off the ship and as it tried to recover back, Marth took the chance to brutally Meteor it into the water.

Marth triumphantly faced the crowd and waved his sword about, "Minna, miteitekure!!!"

"Watch out!!"

As Marth was busy Taunting, Pikachu had taken the chance for a surprise attack, crackling with electrical energy.

Marth narrowly dodged, thanks to Ike's warning, and slammed his sword into the Pokemon. It was sent tumbling through the air, and Ike came in to Meteor poor Pikachu again into the water.

Marth took a glance around and noticed that Ike had already finished off Lucario and had lost none of his lives. Marth rolled his eyes; he'd never admit this to the mercenary, but he really was jealous that Ike was such a good Brawler.

Pikachu leapt down from the glowing white disc and this time targeted Ike with a Skull Bash. Ike didn't manage to block in time, and Pikachu scored a direct hit on his chest.

Marth ran in and slashed at the Electric Mouse with a dash attack just as Ike recovered and slammed his sword into the Pokemon.

Pikachu used Thunder, catching the two swordsmen unawares, and recovered midair to catch with its tail a Smash Ball. It quickly activated its Final Smash, Volt Tackle, and proceeded to bombard Ike and Marth with a barrage of electrical attacks.

Ike was sent flying off the stage after a particularly brutal tackle and recovered above the stage. Marth had managed to dodge most of the worst of attacks and readied himself now that Pikachu's Final Smash was ending.

As soon as Volt Tackle had ended, Ike leapt down and whacked his sword into the Pokemon, sending his flying far off the stage. It managed to survive and clung to edge of the ship, already noticing Ike's next attack.

Pikachu pulled itself and attacked as it did, waiting to connect with Ike, but saw that he had dodge-rolled back, revealing Marth who had been charging up his Shield Breaker.

He released just as Pikcahu had recovered and send the Pokemon careening off the stage, where it disappeared in a flash of white light.

"And the winner is… Red Team!!!"

The two swordsmen disappeared into white light and were transported into a rest room, along with Pikachu and Lucario.

Ike and Marth shook their paws, "Good match."

"Pikaaa!!!"

Ike headed for the showers, already removing his armor, and Marth followed suit.

As Marth undressed, he couldn't help but sneak a few peaks at Ike. Really, the man's body should be labeled as a sin. There was hardly an ounce of fat and everywhere was toned with hard muscles. It was almost too good to be true.

Ike noticed Marth's furtive glances and grinned, "See something you like, princess?"

Marth huffed, peeled off his remaining pieces of clothing, and marched to the showers, head held high.

Marth rubbed his face under the warm spray of water and allowed his hair to get drenched. As he shook the wet hair from his face, he noticed Ike staring at him. He smiled, "Do you see something you like?"

Ike smiled back, and suddenly his gaze seemed a little to hot for Marth's comfort, "Yeah. You."

Marth licked his lips nervously, "Well, that's a shame because you're not-"

Ike pushed his against the wall, "Forgive my language, princess, but right now, you look extremely fuckable."

Marth's eyes widened at the vulgar statement, "Wha…"

Ike pressed in closer, enjoying the feel of Marth's satiny skin against his down, "It's your own fault, you know. Why do you have to look so damn beautiful?"

Marth shivered at Ike's voice, hot and raw with lust. Ike ran another lascivious look down Marth's body. It took every ounce of self control to not just fuck the bluenette before him, self control that was quickly fading away.

"Ike…" Marth breathed out and felt Ike tense up in front of him, "Are you-"

Ike groaned and leaned to kiss Marth's soft, luscious lips, savoring its sweet taste.

Only one thought ran through Marth Lowell's mind.

_.... ...._

**AGH, I know, I is a meanie for ending it there…**

**The fight scene was rather fun. I played a couple Brawls with my brother so I could get some inspiration. That one scene where Marth tries his Final Smash but Ike ruins it actually happened with me and him. XD Funfunfun…**

**So, for just ending right there, a lemon will be featured in the next chapter, along with LOTS of fluffiness… Like seriously, you guys'll probably drown in all the fluff….**

**Anyway, review pl0x!!!**


	6. Heart

**Here we are folks, another chapter. Hope ya enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Heart**

_.... ...._

_Ike cannot be kissing me. There's just no way…_

But this felt all too real to be a dream or a hallucination or anything else but reality.

Ike trailed a hot path down Marth's cheek with soft kisses, pausing at his throat to nibble at the wet flesh. He ran his fingers through Marth's drenched hair, "God, you taste so good."

Marth couldn't reply, he couldn't even breathe. His chest suddenly felt tight, and his whole body was burning, lusting for Ike's touch. After realizing how tightly he was gripping Ike's back, he relaxed his grip, "I can't believe you had the audacity to sully my lips with your touch."

Ike grinned wolfishly, "That's not the only thing I'm going to sully." He had this urge to take Marth now, as fast as he could. His body ached to be inside the effeminate prince, but he didn't want to rush things. He wanted to make this as enjoyable as possible.

Ike's hand slithered down to brush against Marth's ass, and the bluenette jumped at the light touch, his skin suddenly sensitive to every move Ike made.

Marth looked up into Ike's eyes, which were bright with heady need. Ike nibbled at the prince's ear and whispered, "I hope you're ready for this, princess."

Ike pushed one finger in, and Marth moaned, mostly in pain. It hurt. Why did it hurt? Was this some sort of torture?

Ike noticed Marth's face scrunched in distress and immediately withdrew the finger, "You okay, princess?"

Marth breathed heavily, "Try not to be so rough, merc. It's my first time."

Ike gently kissed his nose, "Sorry. Didn't expect you were a virgin."

Before Marth could ask what he meant by that, Ike had pushed in his finger again, slowly, carefully.

Marth let out a lustful mewl that was definite NOT befitting of a prince, but he didn't care. It still hurt, but the pleasure overpowered the pain.

"I…Iiikee," Marth moaned, gripping Ike's shoulder tighter.

Ike groaned; it was amazing how easily the Altean prince's voice could turn him on. He was going to enjoy hearing the prince scream. He pushed in another finger and scissored the opening, no longer too worried about rushing things. He would take the bluenette now, he had to take him.

He eased his manhood in, eliciting more mewls from the petite prince. Marth nestled his face into Ike's neck, "Ike… Ike…"

Pleasure was rolling into him like the waves of an ocean, so fast and so hard he was screaming without even noticing it, "Ike!!!"

His cum spilled out as he slumped against the Crimean mercenary's body. Ike quickly drew himself out, "Marth?"

Marth let out a light snore, eyes closed in sleep.

Ike bit his lip to hold back a laugh. He gently brushed the wet bangs from Marth's angelic face, wishing he were conscious so they could do it again.

It seemed like fucking Marth Lowell would become a habit of Ike's.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Marth groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. What had happened? He was in the shower and then…

"You're awake. Took long enough, princess."

Marth blinked, "Where am I?"

"My room. You know, you're a lot heavier than you look."

Marth rubbed his eyes, "What happened?" The shower, and then Ike… Ike approached him and then they… They…

His sleepiness vanished as he turned to Ike, pointing an accusatory finger, "You raped me!!!"

Ike raised an eyebrow, "It's only rape if the other member is unwilling. I don't recall you ever telling me to stop."

Marth spluttered out incoherent sounds and finally managed to get a sentence out, "Why? Why did you have to do that?"

Ike sighed as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair, "I don't know. I just… Had this urge." He shrugged, "I guess I was just feeling really horny or something."

Marth bit his lip, "So, it doesn't really mean anything, right?" It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed the sex. He just didn't want to have that kind of a relationship with Ike… Did he? "It was just from the heat of the battle, and your, uh, hormones… Right?"

"Yeah, probably."

"So… No one really saw us, and no harm done, right?"

"Yeah."

Marth jumped out of the bed, glad to find that he was back in his armor again, "Umm, I should get back. I guess I'll see you around."

Ike nodded, but didn't say anything as Marth headed for the door. Just as the bluenette was about to exit, Ike called out, "Hey, princess!"

Marth half-turned just in timed to see Ike toss him Falchion encased in it's sheathe. Marth caught before it smacked him the face and waved with his free hand, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Marth exited the room as fast as he could without looking flustered, wincing at the soreness of his butt, and hurried to his room where his two favorite princesses were waiting.

"Marth!!!" Peach shrieked, "I just heard that Ike carried you to his room!!! What happened?"

Marth winced at the shrillness of her voice, "Nothing happened. I just fainted in the showers, that's all… The heat was a bit too much."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Peach, you over-react to everything. I swear, just because Ike is involved, you have to think the worst-case scenario."

Peach huffed, "Well, excuse me for being concerned. I just like to look out for my friends."

Marht rubbed his forehead, "Let's not bicker, guys." He plopped down onto his bed, and Peach cleared her throat, "Umm, you know, I also heard that there's going to be a special party tomorrow."

"Special how?"

"Well… It's to celebrate Valentine's Day, and they said they'd have a special surprise for couples so… I was wondering…"

Marth grunted impatiently, and Peach hurried with the rest, "Samus was looking for a date, and I told her that you'd be free."

"Peach, you know, I'm not oriented that way. I just don't find girls appealing."

"Not in a romantic date, just to get to know each other. You know, as friends."

Marth looked at Peach suspiciously, "You wouldn't be planning something, would you?"

"Who me?" Peach said innocently, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"You've got this look in your eye… And I know what that means. You're not gonna let me say no, are you?"

"You're free to say no, if that's what you want." But her eyes told a different story.

Zelda coughed, "Well, that atmosphere is getting a little bit tense, I'm just gonna step out for a bit."

Zelda walked out, and Marth and Peach stared at each other, neither one giving in, until Marth turned away, "Fine. I suppose it can't hurt." And it would help him forget about the little… thing with Ike.

Peach smiled broadly, "Fantastic. She'll be so happy."

"Because that's what this is all about," Marth said dryly, "Samus being happy."

Peach beamed, "Of course."

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna get some sleep…"

"Alright. I'm gonna go tell Samus the good news."

Marth watched as Peach left and then laid down on the bed. Images of Ike filled his mind, and Marth quickly shook them out. Why was he thinking about him, of all people? Marth was a prince, and he did not have such sensual relationships with those of Ike's status.

And yet, he couldn't deny the attraction between them. Despite the fact that they were like fire and ice, they somehow fit together… It just felt right.

Which was precisely why Marth had agreed to go on the date. He had to forget about Ike, he had to stop thinking about him and keep their relationship platonic.

Because no matter what he felt in his heart, a romantic relationship between them just could not be.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"So, the guy says, 'Why are you even wearing a bra? It's not like you have anything to fill it up.' And then I told him, 'Why are you wearing boxers? It's not like you have anything to fill that up.'"

Marth laughed at Samus' story, "Then what happened?"

Samus grinned, "He didn't like that, so he tried to punch me. Course, he was one the floor before he could blink."

Marth laughed again, and actually was starting to feel comfortable within Samus' presence. She was funny, sweet, and attractive, everything a straight guy could want. But she wasn't what Marth wanted. He wanted a certain blue-haired mercenary…

No, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Ike. It was why he went on this date in the first place… He started cutting a piece of steak, "So, I wonder what's taking so long for the show to begin."

Samus glanced at the stage, which was still blocked off by curtains, "Yeah… I wonder what kind of show they've got in store for us."

"I hope it's something better than last year." Marth drank down another glass of wine. He'd probably regret it later, but whatever.

Samus leaned in, piqued, "What did they do last year?"

Last year's Valentine Party had been similar to this year's. It had taken place at Smashville, which had been decorated according to the Valentine theme. Tables and chairs had been set up to accommodate the couples that were attending, and a special dinner was served, also following the Valentine-ness. Last year's dinner had been spaghetti with heart shaped meatballs with pink lemonade. Dessert had been strawberry ice-cream topped with melted fudge and little red, white, pink, heart-shaped sprinkles. Although the meal had been top of the line, the show was… less than satisfactory. It had been a last minute thing, since the original shows main dancer had caught a bad flu and was unable to perform. So Mr. Game and Watch had gone up and tried a stand-up comedy, but he was so nervous, the entire show was a total failure.

"Huh. Poor Game and Watch. No wonder he doesn't come out often."

"Yeah." The lights dimmed, and Snake walked out onto the front of the stage, dressed smartly in a tux, his hair slicked back with liberal amounts of gel. He cleared his throat and muttered into the mic, "Testing…" Feedback screeched through the room, and Snake uncomfortably tugged at his tie as he shook around the mic, "Well, ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad to see many of you here for our Valentine Bash!!! I hope you enjoy the show!!!"

The curtains pulled open, and Marth was stunned to see Ike standing there, dressed in a blue dress shirt that complemented his eyes and hair quite nicely, and black dress pants, and shoes.

Music began playing on the speakers, and Ike sang into the mic.

"My insides are turned to ash… so slow…"

Marth was surprised by the quality of Ike's voice; it was lilting, harmonious, really quite pleasing to the ear.

"And blew away as I collapsed, so cold."

Samus tapped Marth's hand and whispered, "Let's dance!"

"What?"

"A black wind took them from sight… And now the darkness over day, that night."

Samus pulled Marth to his feet and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. She smiled, "You do know how to dance, right?"

Marth finished his refilled wine just before she dragged him up, "Uh…"

"And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied…"

Samus spun him closer to the stage, swinging with the beat and soon the other couples followed suit.

"But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…"

Marth grinned as he passed by Zelda and Peach, who were dancing with their respective partners, Link and Mario.

"I used to be my own protection… But not now. 'Cause my path has lost direction, somehow…"

Marth swayed with the music, following Samus as she gracefully moved around him. As he spun around, he looked up and saw Ike staring down directly at him.

"A black wind took you away, from sight. And held darkness over day, that night."

Marth felt trapped underneath that azure gaze, locked into place by the intensity of Ike's eyes.

"And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied. And the ground below colder, as they put you down inside. But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing."

Samus turned again, and Marth reluctantly tore himself away. Samus laughed, "Having fun?"

Marth nodded and tried to smile, but glanced back, wanted to sneak another look of Ike.

"So now you're gone, and I was wrong. I never knew what it was like to be alone…"

Ike's voice reached a crescendo, "On a valentine's day!!!"

"On a valentine's day!!!"

"On a valentine's day!!! (I used to be own protection) On a valentine's day!!! (But not now)."

"On a valentine's day!!! (Cause my mind has lost direction) On a valentine's day!!! (Somehow)."

"On a valentine's day!!! (I used to be own protection) On a valentine's day!!! (But not now)."

"On a valentine's day!!! (Cause my mind has lost direction) On a valentine's day!!!

(Somehow)."

The music faded out, and Ike bowed as the crowd cheered, and the curtains descended as Snake returned, "Well, a fantastic performance by Ike!!! A round of applause. Now for our next piece… Let's here it for… Pit!!!"

The curtains opened again, and Ike had been replaced by the young angel, who smiled cheerily at his audience. He was dressed similarly to Ike, except his shirt was a pale yellow, and he also wore a tie.

"Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy, I'd like to clip your wings off so you can't fly."

"I am in love and it's a crying shame. And I know that you're the one to blame!"

"Hey hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me."

"I can't do my homework and I can't think straight. I meet him every morning, 'bout a half past eight."

"I'm actin' like a lovesick fool. You even got me carryin' his books to school."

"Hey hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me."

"You mixed me up for good right from the very start. Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart."

"You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown, and I don't feature what you're putting down."

"Since I kissed his loving lips of wine, the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine."

"Hey hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me."

"You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown, and I don't feature what you're putting down."

"Since I kissed his loving lips of wine, the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine."

"Hey, hey. Set me free. Stupid cupid, stop picking on me."

"Hey, hey. Set me free. Stupid cupid, stop picking on me."

The song ended, and Pit waved as everyone applauded. As Marth clapped, he wondered how he could relate with the speaker of the song. All because of this infatuation… No it was more than infatuation. He couldn't deny it.

He was falling in love.

Ridiculous, impossible, but it was still happening. He was in love with that brute, the Crimean merc. Marth flushed red when he remembered their earlier…

Hot, sweaty, wet…

Samus looked at him with concerned eyes, "You alright? You look really red?"

Marth blinked and coughed, "Uh, I think too much wine. Need some air." He quickly walked away towards the nearest balcony, which was slick with moisture from the fog earlier, and shut out the sounds of the party behind him. He sighed as the cool air and silence surrounded him, and he allowed himself to relax.

Is this what being in love was like? The have your mind cluttered with so many thoughts of the one you loved that you couldn't think straight, see straight, and at times, you were completely cut off from reality.

Marth didn't understand how it could've happened so quickly. One day he hated Ike's guts and then next…

Marth sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Nice night, huh?"

Marth turned and gaped when he saw Ike standing behind him, leaning casually against the doorway. He hadn't even heard the mercenary sneak up on him, "Don't scare people like that."

"Sorry. That wasn't my inclination."

Marth tore his eyes away from the merc, "That was a n excellent performance you gave out there. I didn't know you could sing."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I'm sure."

"…Why did you come here with Samus?" Ike asked lightly, "She asked you?"

Marth smiled inwardly; could Ike possibly be… jealous? Ha, as if… "No, I asked her. She's really quite nice."

"Uhuh. I didn't think she was your type."

"Well, then, it seemed like there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"It would seem so."

Marth blinked as his vision blurred; it seemed like the win was kicking in. He never could drink too much of alcohol, and tonight, it seemed he went a little over the top. Oh, dear, he was starting to feel a tad bid too tipsy. He leaned over in an attempt to clear his mind, but it didn't quite work.

"Uh, that's a little danger-"

"Wha?" Marth turned too quickly and lost his footing.

He fell.

It happened so fast. Ike reached and managed to grab him, but the momentum also dragged him over the balcony.

Before he knew, Marth was on the ground, pretty much uninjured, thanks to the soft landing. He frowned; he should've hit hard, cold ground, not something soft.

A groan came from beneath, and Marth quickly rolled off, "Omigosh!"

Ike winced as he tried to sit up, "I think you crushed my pelvis."

"I'm so sorry!!!" Marth bit his lip, "Really."

"Just don't lean on balconies any time soon, princess. I might not be there to save you next time."

Marth leaned in closer, "Where does it hurt?"

Ike pulled Marth in closer, dragging his arm over his pelvic bone, "Here."

Marth could feel Ike breathing, draw in his heat, inhale his scent. God, there were so close.

Ike moved Marth's arm to his sternum, "Here." Marht could feel Ike's hard muscles beneath the ruined button-up shirt, and flushed red when he remembered just how godly Ike had looked when he was naked. Boy, was he glad it was dark…

Ike pulled Marth's hand over his heart, "Here."

Marth felt Ike's heart beat into his hand and felt his face burn, "Well, uh, I wonder why… It shouldn't be hurting anywhere near there. Unless you've got a weak heart."

Ike reached up and cupped Marth's chin, "Because I want you, but I can't have you."

Marth blinked at the sudden confession, "You… what?"

"Do I have to repeat everything, princess?"

Marth blushed, "Well… Well, it's just… I… well…"

Ike yanked Marth down and crushed his lips against the Altean prince's. Marth felt his toes curl as he felt Ike's passion, his heat.

Marth shivered when he felt Ike's warm touch on his own icy skin, "Well… maybe there is a way for you to get what you want."

Unbeknownst to the two swordsmen, Samus was hiding in the bushes not too far away, witnessing all that had occurred.

"Oh, Marth…"

**And here comes the drama. Of course, there's always been lots of drama, but here comes that frustrating "OMIGOD YOU IDIOT" kind of drama.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and leave a nice review for me, ne?**


End file.
